Super Smash Brothers Adventures
by Super Secret Mario
Summary: My fanfic loosely based on the Super Smash Bros. series. Update: Chapter 1 has been recently edited. Hopefully work will begin on Chapter 3 soon.
1. Super Smash Bros.

Author's Note: I rewrote the first chapter because I didn't think it was too good. If you want to see the original chapter I might upload it as a different story. This story is loosely based on Super Smash Bros. with some changes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't anyone in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1: Super Smash Bros.  
  
Master Hand was bored one day so he rips holes in time & space across every known dimension & pulls out the greatest fighters (in his opinion) to do battle.  
  
Meanwhile in Mario's World:  
  
Mario had just won a game of Mario Party against his friends. "Now a Luigi I a beat you, fair & squarea in Mario Party!" says Mario with his italian accent "You're a cheater!" Luigi claims. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, & Donkey Kong are all sucked into a portal that suddenly appears in the room.  
  
They appear on an arena with 8 more characters: Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, & Jigglypuff. Master Hand explains to them that they are here because they are to fight each other to see who is the best. The first fight will be Mario VS. Link.  
  
"I'm a gonna win!" thinks Mario as he walks into the arena. Link walks in & the fight begins. Link trows a boomerang at Mario but Mario jumps over it & drill kicks Link. Link slams a bomb into Mario. Mario then does a Smash attack into Link sending him flying into a tornado & it knocks him out of the arena.  
  
"Mario Vs. Team Yoshi!" screams the announcer. "This a shouldn't be too a hard" thinks Mario. Suddenly Yoshis start falling from the sky. Mario finds a Hammer & smashes out 17 of them. He then sends the last one out but it swallows him just before it falls off & they both die. However Mario still has 4 stock lifes so he wins the match.  
  
"Mario VS. Fox!" screams the announcer. Mario starts the battle by shooting his fireballs at Fox but Fox deflects them with his shield. Fox then rushes Mario & kicks him many times until Mario falls to the floor. Just when he's about to finish him off with a Smash Attack one of the Arwings flies by & shoots him. Mario sees his chance & gets back up & hits Fox with a Mario Tornado. A bomb falls down & Mario slams into into Fox sending Fox flying out of the arena.  
  
"Break The Targets!" screams the announcer. Mario starts breaking the targets but he messes up on the last & loses a stock life, now he's down to 3. "Mario VS. Mario Bros.!" screams the announcer. Mario fights his clone & Luigi but they seem to be getting more hits on him then he is on them. Mario then smashes a box & takes out a bat. He charges it up & slams Luigi sending him out of the arena. He then throws it at his clone & he goes flying. His clone tries to get back on the platform but he falls to his doom.  
  
"Mario VS. Team Pokemon!" screams the announcer. Mario enters an arena that's like buildings. Pikachu does his Quick Attack & falls to its demise. Jigglypuff fights Mario & Mario underestimates it so he loses a stock life. Mario returns & slams the already damaged Jigglypuff out of the arena.  
  
"Mario VS. Giant Donkey Kong!" screams the announcer yet again. Mario enters the arena & starts the fight with some fireballs, he then does an uppercut before Giant Donkey Kong can attack. Giant Donkey Kong slams his fist into Mario sending him flying back quite a bit. "Mamma Mia! What a blow!" thought Mario. Mario then gets a box & slams it into Donkey Kong, it's explosive & so he goes out of the arena.  
  
"Board The Platforms!" screams the announcer for the millionth time. Mario is easily able to finish it, he thens waits for the next battle to start. Mario VS. Team Kirby!" screams the announcer. Mario grabs on to one Kirby & throw it out, he then Smash Attacks another. Now it's down to 6 Kirbys. Mario finds a lazer & shoots out another 3 Kirbys. He then throws it on another Kirby sending him out. Now it's down to 2 Kirbys, a Mario hat Kirby & a regular Kirby. Mario knocks the no-power Kirby but it starts to go back to the arena meanwhile the other Kirby is running toward Mario. Mario gets an idea & jumps up in the air just as the no-power Kirby swallows the Mario hat Kirby by mistake & falls off the edge. Suddenly Ness appears. "Hey you're not supposed to be in this fight!" screams the Master Hand. Ness ignores him & attacks Mario. Mario shoots fireballs at Ness but Ness absorbs them. Mario then finds a Hammer but Ness uses PK Thunder to hit him from underneath. Ness smacks Mario around with his yo-yo, then hits him with his Smash Attack sending Mario flying out of the arena. Mario returns with his last stock life & Smash Attacks Ness out of there.  
  
"Mario VS. Samus & Captain Falcon!" screams the announcer once again. "Doesn't he a ever get tired of his job?" thinks Mario. For some odd reason Mario has to fight both Samus & Captain Falcon. Samus grabs him with her grappling hook & Captain Falcon smash him with a Falcon Punch. Mario then smashs a box & gets a fire flower whice he uses on them. Just then the lava rises up. Mario makes it to the top but both Samus & Captain Falcon get hit. When they land on the platform, Mario slams them with his Smash Attack sending them flying out of the arena.  
  
"Mario VS. Metal Mario!" screams the the ever persistent announcer. Mario hits Metal Mario with fireballs but Metal Mario doesn't seem to be very hurt. Mario hits Metal Mario with most of his attacks but they don't seem to hurt him much. Finnally an item falls from the sky. It's a Pokeball. Mario opens it & Snorlax comes out & slams into Metal Mario. Metal Mario doesn't go too far but since he's so heavy he falls like a stone.  
  
"Race To The Finish!" screams the announcer hopefully for the last time. Mario races to the finish & along the way he fight Polygons that look like the fighters. He makes it though with a few seconds to spare. "Mario VS. 30 Polygons!" screams the announcer. Mario starts punching the Polygons & to his suprise it doens't take much to get them out of the arena. This goes on for awhile until he finally knocks out the last one. "That was a workout" thought Mario.  
  
To Mario's surprise the announcer didn't screamed anything. The Master Hand floated to him "My My I'm surprised you made it this far! However you will not be able to defeat me pathetic weakling". Mario jumps up & hits Master Hand several times until he is at 200HP. Master Hand slams Mario down into the ground with a spin & slams Mario off the side. Mario jumps back on the platform & gets a few good hits in sending the Master Hand down to 150HP. Mario shoots fireballs at Master Hand but then the Master Hand does his Bullet Attack sending Mario off the arena. Mario returns back & while he's invincible he attacks the Master Hand a little more sending him to 70HP. Master Hand flies into the background & returns but Mario jumps over the attack & drill kicks him. Mario then finishes the Master Hand off with a few hits fallowed by an uppercut. "It can't be...I under estimated you, till… next.. tim..e……" Master Hand explodes & everyone gets sent back to their dimensions to continue their lives. All is peaceful... until next time that is.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Super Smash Bros. Melee - Classic Mode

Author's Note: This is based on SSBM however it has Sonic added (even though he is not in the game).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anyone else in this fanfic.  
  
Chapter 2: Super Smash Bros. Melee - Classic Mode  
  
Bowser has been turned into painting. He got lost in a forest & then he got possessed by King Boo. After that Luigi beat him & King Boo & trapped them both in a painting. Now his loyal troops are going to recover & restore him.  
  
Prof. E. Gadd was just outside his lab, he was thinking about how just a few days ago Luigi had beaten all the ghosts & trapped them into paintings, suddenly he saw a lot of troops over the distance. There was Koopas, Goombas, & Bom-ombs. "Oh no" he thought they must be here to free Bowser. He quickly ran to the gallery & suddenly he got an idea. He put Vincent Van Gore's painting in the machine & brought him back to life. After a little talking, he convinced Van Gore to make ghosts to fight the Koopa Army. Soon the fight started. At first the ghosts were winning against the Koopa Army but soon the Koopa Army started to use Ghost Bombs (SMRPG) & Ghost Repellent (MP3). After a while a bomb hit Van Gore & his painting pad wiping them both out, then the Koopa Army finished off the few ghosts that were left. Prof. E. Gadd got all the paintings & brought all the ghosts back to life (He knew off the danger of this but it was a desperate moment). The Portrait ghosts fought the Koopa Army but they were no match. Some of them fell with a few bombs, others took a bit more, soon there was only Boolossus. Boolossus smashed into a ton of Koopas & Goombas turning them into coins (ala SM64). A Koopa however got a bomb & jumped into Boolossus mouth, which blew him up from the inside out. When this was over there was only 5 Koopas! But they were enough to overpower E. Gadd & tie him up. They then got the Bowser painting & put it into the machine. An electronic voice sounded & said "Overload Overload". The machine exploded & out of the smoke came Bowser! He had merged with King Boo & now he looked like his old self only a lot darker & scaly (ala SSBM). Bowser shot a blast of fire & accidentally hit the remaining Koopas. Bowser then smash through the roof which caused the place to start falling apart. The last thing the Prof. heard before he was buried in ruble was "BWA HA HA HA HA"  
  
Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, & Dr. Mario were playing Mario Party (the board game seen in Mario Party 3). Suddenly Bowser came running in. Luigi aimed his vacume at Bowser but Bowser blew to pieces with a fire blast. Bowser then shoved Luigi & grab on to Mario & slammed him down. Donkey Kong came running & smash his fist into Bowser then Yoshi did his stomp attack. Bowser got even more angry & did his Shell Spin attack sending them crashing into Dr. Mario. Peach hit him with her umbrella but he just shook it off & smacked her. Suddenly they were all covered with energy. "What the hell" screemed Bowser. They appeared on a platform with the Master Hand floating in front of them...  
  
Bowser & the others were in crystal containers with the Master Hand in front of them. They were on a floating platform. Mario woke up. "Were am I?" he said. He looked around him & saw Dr. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong & tons of others. He recognized Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu & Jigglypuff from the Super Smash Bros. tournament. There was more of them, he could see their names below their containers. There was Ganondorf, Falco, Ice Climbers, Zelda/Shiek, Young Link, Pichu, Mewtwo, Mr. Games & Watch, Marth, Roy &... Sonic! The Master Hand laughed "As you can see, I am back. After the fight with Mario I was wounded & dying. However I was saved by my brother the Crazy Hand. I have gotten you all today to participate in a grand battle known as Super Smash Bros. Melee. The winner shall battle me. I assure you, this time I will destroy you!" You will be starting with the Classic Mode match. Bowser took out the Star Rod & thought to himself "fools they thought they got the real one but I been holding the real one since the destruction of my castle. I also found a way to drain the power of others & put them into myself. If the Master Hand is as powerful as he seems I wonder what will happen if I get his power...."  
  
Mario was annoyed, he didn't like being forced to fight his friends but he knew that if he didn't Master Hand will do something he'll regret. "Oh well" he thought "at least I get to kick Sonic's butt!".  
  
The next day he got into the fighting platform, the announcer screamed "Mario vs. Ganondorf!" Ganondorf wasn't too hard to beat because he was slow, Mario hit him with his fists then threw him off the arena.  
  
Mario entered the next arena. The announcer screamed "Mario & Luigi vs. Marth & Roy!" "Who the hell are they?" Mario thought. Mario & Luigi hit the Fire Emblem characters with fire balls & hit them with their tornado fist attacks. Soon they went flying out of the arena.  
  
Next the announcer screamed "Break The Targets!" Mario had some troubles but it wasn't too hard to hit them all.  
  
Mario entered the fighting platform again, the announcer screamed "Mario vs. Young Link!" Young Link was a fairly easy enemy & Mario got him buy tossing him off then edge gaurding.  
  
"I wonder how many more left" thought Mario, then the announcer screamed "Mario, Luigi, & Dr. Mario vs. Giant Mr. Games & Watch!" Mario go barely moved before Luigi & Dr. Mario attacked Giant Mr. Games & Watch sending him flying off.  
  
Next the announcer screamed "Get The Trophies!" Mario easily got all three.  
  
Finally the moment you been waiting for, "Mario vs. Sonic!!!" Sonic entered the arena. Mario & Sonic stood face to face for the first time. This is the battle that everyone's been waiting to see for 10 years. Sonic spin dashes & hits Mario. Mario hits Sonic with a fire ball. Sonic hits Mario with a Light Speed Dash. Mario smashes his fist into Sonic & he goes flying a bit but Sonic does a homing attack to Mario sending him off the arena. Mario returns (after losing a life) & hits Sonic with a smash attack. Sonic goes flying & he's... out! Sonic is out! Mario wins!  
  
Next Mario goes into another battle (altough not as important). The announcer screamed "Mario vs. Kirby Team!" Mario grabbed them & flung them off, not much to say about this battle (Team Kriby is easy to beat).  
  
Then it was "Race To The Finish!" Mario ran along, he was getting awfully tired though & only made it to the end with one second left.  
  
The announcer screamed "Mario vs. Metal Mario!" Mario started to fight Metal Mario, he got him & threw him off but Metal Mario got back on. Just then a Hammer fell down. Mario got it & hit Metal Mario until he flew off the arena.  
  
Finally the final battle *phew* Mario vs. Master Hand. The Master Hand floats down. "Thought you beat me for good last time, huh Mario?" "I ama gonna kick your butt" says Mario. Mario kicks Master Hand & smash attacks him. This battle goes on for awhile & Mario loses another life but all of a sudden time seems to freeze. Crazy laughter is heard & a glove floats down to join the battle. Crazy Hand. The fight becomes tougher but Mario finally does the killing blow to Master hand. "No, I can't be beaten again?!" screams Master Hand as he explodes into the background. Crazy Hand attacks Mario more intensely but he's used to their attacks so he doesn't get hit much. After a little while he finishes off the Crazy Hand. "I''m joing you brother!!". Mario has won the battle. However it's not the end of the competition & he has a feeling he hasn't seen the last of the Master Hand or the Crazy Hand...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
